Cry little sister
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Alan get's attacked when he and Edgar infiltrate a vampire lair,will he be rescued in time,and will his brother and Sam be there for him in the aftermath. Lyrics Thou shalt not kill Thou shalt not die Cry! Last fire will rise Behind those eyes Black house will rock Blind boys don't lie Immortal fear That voice so clear Through broken walls That scream I hear Cry, little sister


Chapter one

Hot blood drips down my leg as I try to back up,try to get away from it,and i realize there's nowhere for me to go,I'm trapped,shit. It happened fast,he got a hold of me,grabbed me by the dog tags,just about choked me,got me down on the ground,got me cornered,I tried to fight back,but he got the upper hand,cut my upper thigh,to get blood for himself. I feel him touch me,the cold marble like skin making me cringe,as he takes a finger,drags it through my blood,tastes it,with a grim sadistic smile on his face, "you've got the sweetest blood I've tasted in a long time boy"he murmurs stroking my cheek,oh god,Edgar better find me soon,get me out of this. We got separated,in their lair,it was stupid of us to think we could come and do this,we got in way over our heads here,the only other person with us is Sam,he's outside standing guard,making sure we don't get caught.

I feel his hands wander,and right as he get's close to undoing my belt,I hear him scream,and he disappears,into a poof of ashes,and I see Edgar,standing in his place. I sense him come over to me,and he kneels down beside me,taking off his bandanna,to wrap it around my thigh. "Easy,I'm here now Alan,you alright,did he try anything"he asks as I see him push the fabric of my pants out of the way,to see my leg better,and so he can wrap the bandanna around it to staunch the bleeding. "I'm ok,just shook up,he didn't try anything,he touched me a bit,but you got here before he did anything,ow god damn it"I murmur as I feel him wrap the bandanna around my leg,god it hurts like hell. "Sorry Al,I know,let's get you out of here"he murmurs as he moves back to let me get up, "Ok Edgar,I think I'm going to need help"I murmur,realizing I'm not going to be able to move on my own,"Ok I gotcha"he murmurs as he stands up,then grabs me under the arms,and get's me standing. We make our way out,his arm around my back to keep me steady,and we go out into the cold night air. Sam is waiting for us,he comes over and helps steady me as well,so Edgar doesn't have to take the majority of my weight on himself.

We get over to the car,and they get me inside,sitting me in the backseat,and getting me positioned so I'm comfortable. Then we take off,first sitting in silence,but then they start talking,about me mainly,and about what happened in their. Normally I hate it when he talks about me like I'm not even there,but I'm too tired to care at this point,I'm fading,and fading fast. Before I know it,we're back at the apartment,and he parks in front of the store. We pull to a stop,then he comes over to the back door,opens it,and then helps me out,and it's too much,I'm woozy,weak,and I throw up on the sidewalk. I know I'm probably going into some sort of shock,I've lost too much blood,I've unfortunately dealt with this before,one other time,and it wasn't fun,it ended up with me in the ER,after a long night of debating on going,we waited it out,it was only when I got worse that we went.

"Easy,let's get you inside"he murmurs as they help me get inside,we go through the darkened store,then up the steep stair case and into the part of the apartment that has the kitchen and the bathroom. We go into the bathroom,and they get me down into the tub,I know it's the easiest way to get me cleaned up,and get the blood contained. I'm going to need stitches no doubt,and it'll be hell,I've been there done that a couple of times,I hated it then,and I hate it now. I hear him tell Sam to go get some scissors out of the kitchen,meaning he's going to need to cut my pants away,to get better access. I feel him card a rough hand through my hair,to comfort,then he get's up and grabs a wash cloth and wets it. Then he comes over to me,and starts to clean my face,taking note of a a bruise that's on my cheek and the bruising on my neck,from where it hit me and tried to choke me, "you with me Al"he asks gently as I see the door open again,and Sam is back. "Yeah"I murmur as I see Sam hand him the scissors,"that's not very convincing,but I trust that your with me, I'm going to need to do stitches on you,It's not going to be pleasant Al"he says softly as I feel him take my hat off,then hear him send Sam off to go get the bed ready,give us some privacy.

I see him take the scissors and place it against the fabric,and I can feel the cold metal against my tender skin. He cuts the fabric away,leaving my right upper thigh,where the wound is bare,and he unties the bandanna. The wound looks nasty,it's red and raw,it's sluggishly bleeding,not like it was before,but still bleeding nonetheless. I see him take the bottle of rubbing alcohol,and I know the hellish part is here,he has to pour it on the wound,to disinfect. I close my eyes as I feel him pour it on the wound,and oh god,it hurts, so bad,it takes all I have to not scream,I feel tears stain my cheeks. "I know Al,I know,I'm sorry to be hurting you"he murmurs as he leans back,giving me a break. "It's ok Ed,your doing what you need to do,let's just get the stitches over with"I murmur as I see him grab the needle and thread,and some ibuprofen. He disinfects it,then he threads it,gives me the medication,which I dry swallow,then pokes it through my skin. I find a spot on the wall to focus on as he does it,and it helps dull the pain along with the medicine,gives me something to focus on anyways. Before I know it he's done,and he wraps gauze around my leg,to keep it covered. I let him run the rag across the rest of me,get me more or less cleaned up,then he helps me get up,and I falter for a moment,then get my balance. I let him guide me upstairs,and we go straight back to the bedroom,where the bed is already made up with clean sheets,and a quilt on top. 

I let him sit me down on the bed,and then he and Sam help me get into a clean t shirt,and leave me in my boxers. I let them get me under the covers,then he pulls the sheet and quilt over me and I roll onto my side. "Try to get some sleep alright Al,I'll be up in a bit,I'm going to check on everything one more time,just let me know if you start hurting again alright,I'm serious,you don't need to be a Mr tough guy with me"he murmurs rubbing my back,he knows all too well that I tend to hide it if I'm in pain or not feeling good,he has enough on his plate as it is,he doesn't need a reason to worry about me. "Ok,I'll let you know if I'm hurting again,I promise"I murmur as he squeezes my shoulder one more time,then turns off the lamp,and he and Sam leave. After this,I lay there for awhile,the only sound being of passing cars below and my breathing,it's been a hell of a night,that's the worst I've gotten hurt in a long time,and it's scary to think what could've happened. After a while I find myself dozing off,knowing that I'm safe now,and he won't let anything happen to me.


End file.
